It is known that potential skidding or spinning wheel conditions in a vehicle can be compensated for by respectively relieving or intensifying the brake fluid pressure communicated to the brake associated with the particular skidding or spinning wheel. The electrical circuitry for detecting potential skidding and/or spinning wheel conditions is well known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,887, and 3,811,526. Generally, a closed center anti-skid/anti-spin brake system, such as is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 897,240, filed Apr. 17, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,950, includes an electronic control unit which actuates modulator valves to control the communication of fluid pressure to the wheel brakes. For example, during antiskid operation when a skidding condition is imminent, the control unit causes the modulator valve to close communication between the operator controlled brake pressure source and the brake. Then, when the potential skid condition has been eliminated, even if only momentarily, the control unit causes the modulator valve to open communication between an accumulator and the brake, to thereby repressurize the brake. During anti-spin operation the control unit causes the modulator valve to communicate the accumulator with the brake to retard the rotation of the wheel in the absence of an operator brake application. However, the fluid pressure in the accumulator is usually too high to be communicated to the brake for acceptable performance during either anti-skid or anti-spin operation.